Catsuited
by schillingklaus
Summary: Cat is not content with her body and wants a plastic surgery, against the better judgment of Tori. For Emeralddusk's challenge "The Skin I Live In".


**Catsuited**

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

The **Rating** PG-13

* * *

This story is based on _Nickelodeon_ shows and third party owned works of art who are all indicated when paraphrased, alluded, or otherwise used beyond what is commonly known. I do not own anything.

* * *

**Abstract: **

**Genres** include family, friendship, science fiction, hurt and comfort, horror.

The story occurs in the identified universe of a huge variety of current or past live action shows produced for _Nickelodeon_ channel, including, but not restricted to, _Victorious_, _Zoey 101_, _The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _How To Rock_, _Big Time Rush_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _True Jackson VP_, _Supah Ninjas_, _House Of Anubis_, _Just Jordan_ … and makes heavy use of a variety of members of their casts.

Thorough familiarity with the episodes and main and side characters of the first season of _Victorious_, is desirable, but as a basic **prerequisite**, everything necessary to know in order to be able to follow this story is found on the usual spoiler sites like _Wikipedia_.

As for the **timeline**: The plot takes off after the end of the first Season of _Victorious_. This is after the canonical finalisation of _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _Unfabulous_, and _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_. _The iCarly Show_ is in its fourth season. _Bigtime Rush_ and _True Jackson VP_ are in their second season.

**Summary:**

Caitlín Valentine is not happy with her figure and goes for a breast enlargement surgery, to be performed by Quinn Pensky.  
Victoria Vega is not happy about this and tries to dissuade her friend from this — in her opion — stupid decision. She tries to contact Nicole Bristow, a former patient of Quinn.

**Couples** include Caitlín Valentine / Nicole Bristow, Jade West / Nevel Papperman, Beck Oliver / Victoria Vega

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

The story is written for Emeralddusk's _fanfiction dot net_ challenge _Skin I Live In_.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

1 Voice Acting

* * *

2 The Latex Suit

* * *

3 Improvisation

* * *

4 What To Do

* * *

5 The Offer

* * *

6 Quinn Pensky

* * *

7 The Search For Nicole

* * *

8 The Interview

* * *

9 Cat meets Nicole.

* * *

10 Conclusions|

* * *

**1 Voice Acting**

The red hot sun was still burning up the hills of Los Angeles when the kids returned to their schools for yet another morning of classes.

This was especially the case at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, a school especially suited for the next generation of Hollywood stars, both on and off the stage.

Coquette Caitlín Valentine, an aspiring mask artist usually going by the name of "Cat", was one of them. And she had got some news to share with her friends.

These included excessively abrasive goth girl Jade West, aspiring pop starlet Victoria Vega, future top journalist Robert Shapiro, Caribbean songmaker André Harris, and star actor Beck Oliver.

Cat was jumping up and down for exorbitant excitement.

Jade wanted her to say what she had to announce and thus get done with it.

The kids were supporsed to be in their classes for Mr. Sikowitz's lessons in improvisational actiong within the next five minutes.

Robert Shapiro was accompanied by a doll named Rex who seemed to have a life on its own … or maybe there was more to this lump of rags than the untrained eye was able to discern. And Rex used to make smart remarks about being too late.

Caitlín finally squealed, "you remember when I tried out for voice acting?"

Victoria "Tori" Vega nodded solemnly. "Sure! It was for an action cartoon, _Marvel_ or _DC_ … whatever it is."

Rex growled, "comics are for losers like Robbie."

Robert shut up his doll. "Hey! You are not supposed to betray my secret." But then he explained the differences between those major series of fantasy comics.

Rex declared to be a superhero trapped in a doll's body.

Jade yawned heartily. "Lame …"

Cat continued, "and I have been chosen as the voice for Catwoman!"[1] Then she squealed at the top of her lungs: "I love cats! Have my already told you about the evening when my brother came home with a three legged cat …"

Tori did not want to listen to the story. She grabbed her friend by the wrists and dragged her into the class room. "Congratulatrions for the voice job!"

Cat wondered, "what is that supposed to mean?"

**2 The Latex Suit**

The next morning, Caitlín had arrived even earlier, carrying a kid-sized cardboard box in her arms.

Jade and Victoria joined her to her locker. "Er … what is that?"

Cat explained, "I have ordered a black whole body suit, just like catwoman wears in some real acting movies, with a certificate of authentiity."

Victoria's eyes bugged out. "Wow, that was not cheap … I guess."

Cat confirmed that. "I had to use my brother's credit card. Mine is always rejected since I emptied Sky Store."[2]

Jade shook her head.

Victoria sighed deeply. "You do not really need a costume for voice acting."

Cat nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know, but I love to look the way I feel."

Jade shrugged. "And what if the suit refuses to suit you? Or you refuse to suit the suit?"

Cat squeaked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Victoria replied, "nothing … but you should try it out before making those statements."

Cat nodded. "OK! Back in a few!" She walked with her catsuit on her shoulders, still wrapped in foil, into the next loo for girls.

The boys came along and were told the news about Cat's catsuit.

A few seconds later, the door of the loos went open, and Caitlín squealed, "Tori, Jade, I need your help … I can't get into the thing."

Rex grunted, "hey, I want to help cat, too!"

Robert Shapiro rebuked his stuffed friend for his remark.

Victoria and Jade followed their best friend into the water toilets.

André and Robert wondered about a way to introduce a secret camera into the girls' rest rooms.

Ten minutes later, Caitlín and her friends returned into the locker halls. She was now clas all in black latex, complete with cat's ears and a cat's tail.

Jade explained, "that was really hard. I need some raise for that."

Cat posed proudly. "Hey! How do I look in this suit?"

Victoria refused to say the truth.

Only Rex was courageous enough. "You don't quite fill out the suit, especially not …."

Robert Shapiro tried hard to stuff his little friend's cheeky mouth.

Caitlín wondered, "hey, what is that supposed to mean, and what is wrong with me?"

Jade remarked, "The suit is for a cup size of like two steps above yours."

André and Robert laughed about Cat's situation. And this was definitely not a nice thing to do.

The bimbo girl looked aghast, and this was even evident although much of her face was covered by the catsuit.

**3 Improvisation**

Sikowitz had been a teacher for acting for a decade, after some mediocre rôles at Hollywood for his favourite producer, movie czar Malcolm Reese.[3] He was not only working at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, but also for the drama clubs of nearby schools such as Pacific Coast Academy, Brewster High, and James K. Polk High. He was a bit weird, maybe because of the lack of hair in the middle of his head. He loved juggling with a pair of coconuts, for whatever reason.

The kids had all accomodated themselves, awaiting their daily lessons.

Sikowitz announced today's tasks. "André, you are a man who feels much to small for his age. Robbie, you act as his wife and make him feel bad for being not tall enough for a real man."

The two boys entered the stage.

Rex told André, "grow up!"

Robert shook his head, and he rendered his doll unto Beck to guard. "But don't talk to anyone!"

André started talking, "so, what is wrong with me?"

Robert replied, "hey, I want to be the wife of a man, and not of a poor excuse of …"

Caitlín sensed the similarity to her own situation, and she was feeling consternated. "My life is ruined." Or so she whispered unto herself. Her feelings grew worse with the progress of the improvised conversation of André and Robert.

The performance of Robert amd André was not quite as fluent as expected, thus Sikowitz needed to intervene. "OK, the purpose of this scene is to show that talking someone into feeling bad for the skin he has to live in is a really mean thing to do. Robert, you need to work more on your subtle sarcasm. André, I expect that you express the feelings of a man in such a situation. Your self esteem is suffering from your wife's expectations as of what a real man should look like." He panted heavily. "We will repeat that tomorrow, and I expect some improvement," Then he figured Caitlín's hitherto unbeknownst outfit. "Oh, Cat, what is that?"

Caitlín sighed. "It is a catsuit, Isn't it cool?"She grinned.

Sikowitz nodded. "It sure is, but … haven't they got the same thing for tiny cupsizes? Wait, I may borrow you my coconuts, so you can stuff tehm into …"

Caitlín gasped. "What is that supposed to mean?" She stood up and ran away.

Victoria rebutted her teacher. "That was not a nice thing to say!"

**4 What To Do**

Caitlín Valentine was already outside the main hall of Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, crouching in a silent corner, for she did not want to be seen by anyone.

But Victoria Vega had found her, anyways, because her catsuit left other footprints than people with normal outfits, they looked a bit like feline paw marks. This was made even easier because th coquette had stepped into some puddle of spilled milk shakes or smoothies. Tori had refrained from testing the flavour, as it was not relevant for her purpose. So, after all, Tori spotted her friend behind some bushes. "Cat! I know that Sikowitz should not have said this, but don't take it too hard, please!"

Alas, Caitl∈Valentine was not easy to calm down. "I hate my body. I want to have things like Jade or even better like Trina. Then I would get more attention of the boys and real movie rôles."

Trinidad Vega, short: Trina, was the elder sister of Victoria. She was arrogant and boldly exaggerated with her acting and singing abilities.

Victoria was a bit scared because her best friend aspired being like her annoying elder sister. She sighed deeply. "Don't you want to become a mask artist or costume tailor?"

Caitlín shook her head. "That is just a fallback, as mom does not believe that I can be a real star. I want to be like all the superhot models on the screen."

Victoria remarked that hot looks were not exactly the same as talent for acting. "My cousin Lola has recently landed a big rôle in a young adult drama serioes."

Dolores Martinez alias Lola looked a lot like Tori, and she usually avoided talking about her. But this was a really desperate case, making Victoria let go of her principles. Alas, even this was not a successful intervention.

Caitlín decided, "hey, maybe I should get some plasmatic surge."

Victoria had to correct her friend. "You mean … plastic surgery? You want to change your body this way?"

Caitlín grinned. "Yeah … that would be cool! All the cool guys would finally notice me, not only na few desperate ugly ones."

Victoria sighed deeply. "You know that it is expensive? And if you are not content afterwards, you have spent a lot of bucks and feel even more miserable. And sometines, it turns out that you still have to grow, and then things may develop out of proportions."

Caitlín ignored the possibility of feeling even worse afterwards, but she was of course not able to pay large sums. "And mom will hardly want to pay for it easily."

Most plastic surgeons happened to require the testified consent of the parents for such a surgery, and none of them were very cheap.

**5 The Offer**

The next day, Caitlín's plans were already commonplans at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts.

Jade described her vision of surgery. For this avail, she picked a pair of scissors. "I have ordered these online … from the haberdashery of Nevel Papperman.[4] This warrants best quality. They cut through skin, sinews, muscles, veins, nerves, bone, and marrow." Her words were full of blood and gore, making quite a few of the random onlookers, including Caitlín, shudder for disgust. "These scissor blades work best on doll tissue."

Victorioa had never though highly of Jade's habit of painting everything in darkest colours, but this time, she hoped really that the goth girl's vision was going to scare Cat off her plans.

Beck grabbed Jade who had been his "girlfriend" for over two years already, although they were a perversely terrible match with hardly anything in common. Of course there was something fishy, but nobody seemed to notice it. "Come, let's go to a place whgere the two of us are all alone … you know!"

Jade grinned at her other friends and followed Beck to some unknown place.

Caitlín recovered very fast from the disgusting feeling she had received from listening to Jade's vision of a plastic surgery. "I have already checked online and found a very cheap offer. "Doctor Glazer[5] from San Diego is ready to perform cheap plastic surgeries. And he does not even require mom's signature. This is cool, right?"

Victoria choked. "You want a filthy forty something guy fumble with your …" She was forced to puke her stomach empty due to the thought of some pedophile creep.

Caitlín shook her head. "Eew … but … hell no! His nice young intern, Quinn Pensky, is responsible for performing the surgery on cute girls like me."

Victoria still did not trust the whole thing and was convinced of her best friend being bound for making a big mistake. OK, she could have told Mom and Dad Valentine about her daughter's probably not so legal plans. But there was hardly any way Caitlín would be able to forgive her that excessive treason. The fledgling pop star decided to try to find out more about the whole enterprise run by Glazer and Quinn Pensky.

Caitlín begged Victoria, "will you come with me to Quinn when we talk about the surgery? Please, I can't go all alone, I am way too excited." She purred like a kitten.

Victoria Vega gave in, but she also saw this as a possibility for finding out more about the surgeon of some sorts that was up to cutting and patching her best friend.

**6 Quinn Pensky**

Quinn had ordered Caitlín into a silent corner in Wok Star,[6] a Chinese restaurant not too far from Hollywood.

Victoria was accompanying her best friend.

Mrs. Lee, the patron of the house, served them spring rolls with sweet sour sauce, the favourite dip of Caitlín.

Caitlín was already totally excited, and Victoria had to calm her over and over.

It was clear that the surgery was to be planned fro Cat's eighteenth birthday, thus her parents would not be able to complain.

Quinn explained that the surgeries were to be performed at Come On Inn,[7] which was unfortunately one of the most dirty hotels in downtown Los Angeles.

Victoria shuddered for disgust, and she hoped that the fear of rats and roaches was enough to make her friend reconsider the whole decision.

Quinn plugged her laptop into some socket. "I have prepared a few pictures of my last surgery of this kind." She fumbled with the keyboard. "Oops … this is eyelasering Pamela Puckett,[8] the gangster lady from Seattle. Due to all my surgeries, the police has never caught her."

Caitlín squealed. "Yeah, I don't want to be caught by the cops, either … except by Tori's dad, for in that cae, she will talk me out of trouble … right, Tori?"

Victoria Vega choked and stammered: "Er … probably!"

Quinn had finally found the correct clip. "OK, this is my surgery of Nicole Bristow, one of my best friends. She is a total bimbo wench, just like Caitlín. In particular, Nicole is permanently obsessed with cute boys. But, unfortunately, she had always been ignored by all of them, and she believed that her small cup size was the reason. Thus she decided to get her breasts surgically enlarged."

Victoria refused to watch the whole bloody mess, and she hoped that Caitlín would go pale for horror when watching the pictures.

Indeed, Caitlín was somewhat disgusted by the pictures of the surgery.

But Quinn achieved dissuading her from passing out by explaining many scientific details about the surgery, using words that were not possibly understood by Caitlín or Victoria.

The binmbo's typical reaction was something like "hey, this is cute … I love it … but what is it supposed to mean?"

Quinn countered all those remarks with more and even harder to understand explanations.

Victoria was horrified, not by the pictures that she did not even care to watch, but by the ease with which Caitl∈'s justified fears were swept aside by Quinn Pensky's nerdy eloquence. Her last vague hope was to find the girl that Quinn had tortured, Nicole Bristow. She whispered for herself: "Maybe Nicole regrets the surgery or sees at least that it was not such a great idea. This bad example will make her reconsider." Of course the hopes were vague, for she did not know anything about Nicole, and what if she did not regret it in any way?

**7 The Search For Nicole**

Using the interweb search provided by Robert Shapiro, Victoria had not got any difficulties finding out about said Nicole Bristow.

Rex made stupid and perverted remarks that Victoria preferred to ignore.

Finally, it was clear that Nicole Bristow had been a student at Pacific Coast Academy, just like Quinn Pensky, during her eigth and ninth grade, but then switched to Northridge School For Girls.[9] Then she graduated from there over a year ago.

Robbie seemed disappointed. "I would have loved looking for her at Northridge." He and Rex were generally obsessed with the girls from that school. He was especially interested in making an interview with Nicole.

But, due to Rex' help, Tori and Robbie found also traces of what that girl had done after graduati9ng from Northridge. The doll concluded, "Nicole Bristow is now a student at Los Angeles Vocational College For The Beauty Professions.".

It was not much of a difficulty to find the exact location of the school for future beauticians.

**8 The Interview**

Victoria Vega and Robert Shapira were now standing in front of a classroom door at Los Angeles Vocational College For The Beauty Professions, the room in which Niucole Bristow was just sitting. There were only a few minutes left until the ned of today's classes.

Robbie was in a stinky mood due to some even that had occurred while he and tori were looking for Nicole's class room. Almost all students here were girls, and thus the presence of a male visitor had stirred quite some turmoil. Unfortunately, it was not exactly the sort of attention Robbie had hoped from the girls. And then Rex had to backstab him by remarking that "he is only a boy in theory. No psychically stable giu spends that much on makeup and deodorant."

Victoria had to calm down her friend, and she was getting more and more nervous the closer the saving bell came.

Finally, the class was over, and the students left the class room. This included Nicole Bristow, who looked already changed a lot , compared to the pictures they had found on the homepage of Northridge.

Rex was making perted remarks about the former bimbo's anatomy.

Robert Shapiro stuffed his doll's mouth. "You are Nicole Bristow?"

The student of beauty growled, "yes, I am, what are you doing here?" Her voice sounded like a scary mix of that of Jade West and Trinidad Vega, nothing Victoiria was enjoying to hear.

Rex jumped out of Robbie's arms in order to take cover behind his puppeteer's back.

Robert asked, "OK, I am Robert Shapiro from _The Slap_, this is the newspaper of Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts." He panted heavily. "I am making a report for the newspaper about young women that went through plastic surgery in order to improve their looks."

Nicxole moaned, "does everyone have to rub salt into my wound?"

Victoria felt surprisingly a lot of depressivity and despair in the future hair stylist's voice. "Nicole? What is going on?"

Robert activated the microphone.

Nicole talked about her past. She was from the state of Kansas, far away from the civilisation of New York or Los Angeles. Then, at the age of thirteen, she had to move to a boarding school in the outskirts of Los Angeles, Pacific Coast Academy.

Victoria gasped, as her cousin Dolores alias Lola had also been there arpund that time. And, indeed, Lola and Nicole had been room mates during their common year at Pacific Coast Academy.

In any case, Nicole had been obsessed with cute boys and shopping, she could never get enough of them, and she annoyed the living hell out of her friends, even more out of other kids on the camous. He worst enemy had been Dana Cruz, her room mate during the first year at Pacific Coast Academy. Dana had been a bully tomboy and a grumpy diva at the same time. Nicole still hated her more than anything else, even after over five years of separation.

Victoria sighed deeply, and she remarked to herself: "Nicole does not even notice that she has become totally like Dana."

Nicole also told the visitors that she had probably gone a bit far. "Finally, the school shrink and my parents decided to move me on to Eastrisge alias Northridge, a school for girls only." At a coeducative school, Nicole had been no longer bearable.

Strangely, the shrinks had told her parents in the first place to send Nicole to Pacific Coast Academy, a school where girls were a blatant minority. That was the case because the school had been boys only until Nicole's registration.

Whatever, after two years at Pacific Coast Academy, Nicole got transferred to Eastridge, which was a pain in the ass, and Nicxole suffered from boy withdrawal, and she was totally ignored by those that actually passed by Eastridge or Northridge upon one occasion or the other. There she developed the idea that something was wrong with her body, and she needed more volume underneath the skin she was living in. At her eighteenth birthday, she got a special, gift from Quinn, a coupon for a free plastic surgery increasing her natural cupsize to D. Before that, Nicole had tried an air bra, an inflatable bra that was supposed to serve like an airbag in a car accident, but could be easily used for other purposes as well. This device had also been invenmted by Quinn Pensky.[10] But this piece of accessory was completely unreliable. It often blew up in embarrassing moments, and sometimes it exploded without prior warning.

Apparently, after her bodily correction, Nicole had started turning into some arrogant tomboy that scared away the boys even more then her bimbo demeanour. In addition, Nicole started feeling clumsy and insecure.

For Victoria, this was enough of a proof that Caitlín was about making one of the biggest possible mistakes.

But was the interview and Robert Shapiro's article able to change Nicole's mind?

**9 Cat meets Nicole.**

Unfortunately, just showing the interview to Nicole was not enough.

But that was the faulkt of Jade West, who had claimed that Victoria and Robert had just hired someone to play a former patient of Quinn Pensky.

Tori was not convince of having had a good idea when she decided to let her friend Cat meet Nicole somewhere.

And now it was time for such a meeting, taking place in Wok Star.

Nicole walked in, arrogant as usual since her surgery.

Caitlín was totally excited to talk to her forerunner.

In the beginning, Nicole did not take Tori's best friend forever any serious.

Cat wondered. "do you now get all the boys you want?"

Nicole explained with a sad and grumpy voice that boys were now only interested in touching her, but soon lost their interest and started turning abusive. Nicole was glad that those horny creeps were gone after a few days, anyways.

Cat was a bit consternated. "What? How is that possible?" But then she thought it maybe not too bad to have another boy every other week. "But what when I run out of them? There are not so many around cute ones, are there?"

Mrs. Lee, the landlord of the restaurant, talked about her first five husbands. "But now I am going to marry Kazu, the owner of a sushi bar. Then I will sell Wok Star and run the Japanese restaurant with him, and it will be named "Nozu".

Nicole knew Kazu, as the sushi bar Mrs Lee had talked about was once standing on the camous of Pacific Coast Academy. "My friends and I burnt it down on accident, but it was rebuilt,[11] just before I had to leave the school. The fire was not cute."

Cat wanted to know the details. "That must have been hard. But what happened when you came to Northridge?"

The longer Caitlín and Nicole kept on talking, the more the latter realised that the former was a mirror of her former self, a memory of the good times she had forfeited for false hopes. She wanted to become again just as Cat still was, and as she had been until her plastic surgery.

On the other hand, Caitlín came to see that Nicole had changed a lot after going the way she was now up to doing, and those changes appeared, upon judging with hindsight, chaotic and unpleasant. She was now on her way to reconsidering the former option.

Caítlin looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go shopping before the smaller shops in the mall close."

Nicole remembered how nuch she enjoyed shopping in Los Angeles and other great places. "Do you mind me coming with ypu?"

Caitlín shook her head. "This will be great!"

Nicole and Cat stood up. "Tori will pay our bills!"

Victoria Vega sighed deeply, but she was happy because her best friend was on the best way to giving uup on a stupid plan.

On their way out, Nicole kissed Cat briefly onto the corner of her mouth. "Thats for reminding me of whom I am really."

Cat kissed Nicole back. "Oops! Have we really done that?"

Victoria shrugged. "OK, if it has to be …" She had to calm down Mrs. Lee who had just been upset, claiming that the kissing girls were ruining her restaurant business.

**10 Conclusions|**

Caitlín declared now officially to drop her plans concerning the plastic surgery, and she was going to move in with her new girlfriend, Nicole, upon turning eighteen. Nicole and Cat were now shopping in toy stores, because the latter's plush giraffa[12] needed a partner, and not one like Rex.

Nicole could not simply undo the surgery, but the silicon implants would have to be replaced after a few years, anyways, and nicole would simply not get them refilled. With Cat by her side, the first person able to understand her pretty well, there was now nothing impossible.

Cat left her catsuite gladly to Trinidad Vega, who deemed herself as the most gifted person and automartic first choice for the next real action movie about _DC_ superheroes.

Disgusted by Cat's change of mind, Jade West finally trashed Beck Oliver who had tried to dissuade her from being mean to Cat and Tori and from being aggressive towards flowers and other cute things. Instead, she eloped with teenage haberdasher Nevel Papperman, who was the first boy that shared her hatred against flowers.[13] This left Beck completely for Victoria who had got much better use for him.

Quinn Pensky was a bit disappointed and already close to giving up on plastic surgery. Her friend Zoey Brooks, a blond Mary Sue, had convinved her that just changing the looks was not going to make anyone a better or more happy person. But suddenly her mobile phone rang. The nerd queen picked it up. "Quinn Pensky …"

The voice on the other end sounded dramatic. "Hey, my name is Rex, like the Latin word for 'king'. My friend Robert needs a gender change surgery, and he can't pay all that much because he will never get a job. I have heard that you are good at these things. Next Saturday night in Come On Inn, baby! See you!"

_**THE END**_

* * *

** 1**:

* * *

Catwoman is a character from third party owned _DC_ series.

* * *

**2**:

* * *

Sky Store and Cat's shopping habits are featured in _Victorious_: _Robarazzi_.

* * *

**3**:

* * *

Malcolm Reese is a guuest character in _Zoey 101_: _Spring Breakup_.

* * *

**4**:

* * *

Nevel talks about haberdashery in _The iCarly Show_: _iGive Away A Car_.

* * *

**5**:

* * *

Doc Glazer is a multiple cameo from _Drake & Josh_: _The Bet_ et alibi.

* * *

**6**:

* * *

This Chinese restaurant and its landlord are featured in _Victorious_: _Wok Star_.

* * *

**7**:

* * *

This inn and its usage for performing plastic surgeries is featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iTake On Dingo_.

* * *

**8**:

* * *

This surgicial operation on Pam Puckett is mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iMust Have Locker 239_.

Quinn is seen performing a similar surgery in _Zoey 101_: _Trading Places_.

Pamela Puckett is a guest rôle in _The iCarly Show_: _iSamsMom_.

* * *

**9**:

* * *

Northridge is a school mentioned occasionally throughout _Victorious_.

It is identified with Eastridge Girl School from _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Break_.

* * *

**10**:

* * *

The air bra is seen in _Zoey 101_: _Logan gets cut off._

* * *

**11**:

* * *

The fire is featured in _Zoey 101_: _People Auction_.

* * *

**12**:

* * *

This toy is seen in _Victorious_: _Prom Wrecker_.

* * *

**13**:

* * *

Nevel hates flowers according to _The iCarly Show_: _iNevel_.

Jade destroys flowers in _Victorious_: _Diddlipops_.

* * *

_This document was translated from L[A]T[E]X by __H__V__A__._


End file.
